Houses
by idealrain
Summary: After Monica watches her sister-in-law leap into action after her firing, she rethinks her opinion of Tracy. I don't own GH or its' characters. (Or Hogwarts' Houses)


Houses

After Monica watches her sister-in-law leap into action after her firing, she rethinks her opinion of Tracy. I don't own GH or its' characters. (Or Hogwarts' Houses)

"We are Quartermaines. We have each other's backs."—Tracy to Monica, regarding Michael's rape. (9/10/13?)

"Maybe they didn't want you to know. Not that you would have defend me…"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean, not that I would've defend you? "

"Com'n Tracy, it's no secret you detest me."

"And the feeling's mutual. But we are family. When push comes to shove, family shoves back for each other. Now, if you excuse me, I 'm gonna get on the phone and get reaming."

-Tracy and Monica 9/12/13

Monica watched her sister-in-law typing furiously on her Blackberry and then dialing a number. Tracy frowned and jotted a note down on a legal pad.

"Yes, I'm damn serious about the cancer ward! I'll personally fly each kid to New York City for treatment when I shut you down….oh, really? I don't have compassion for the families? Apparently you forgot the name of the oncology ward….Emily Bowden _Quartermaine_….yes that's right_ those_ Quartermaines. My beloved niece had cancer and is no longer with us. I will not have you tarnish her memory and the life of her mother, who, by the way, is a cancer survivor….oh you'll talk to the board? Did I mention I'm a board member and at least one member of the Quartermaine family has been on the board since the hospital had a board. I' when her personal leave of absence is over….I'll pass that on to her. Good-bye," Tracy hung up the phone, "Jackasses."

"I have my job back?" Monica asked.

Tracy waved her hand, dismissively. She picked up the phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hello, Diane, it's Tracy Quartermaine. Well, I'm not doing that good, seeing my nephew's in jail right now. Yes, I'm retaining you as legal counsel for him….oh, just put it on the tab. Yes, overtime included. But Diane, get permission for him to see his sponsor ASAP. And you might want to call Elizabeth Webber. She seems to be a good influence on him. Thank you," Tracy said..

"You hired Diane Miller for A.J.?" Monica asked.

"Well for now. We'll figure something else out if that doesn't work out. Anything else I can help you with?"

Monica looked at her sister-in-law, strangely.

"What?" Tracy asked.

"You're being really helpful. It's freaking me out," Monica said.

Tracy laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"I'll stop soon if it would make you feel better."

Monica looked thoughtful and blurted out.

"You're being such a Hufflepuff right now! Usually you're all Slytherin but now you're Hufflepuff."

"Did you just compare me using Harry Potter?" Tracy looked amused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably didn't read Harry Potter. Emily was obsessed, she even wrote fanfiction."

For the second time, Tracy laughed.

"There was a huge article in the Daily News about how Rowling was amused by the idea of fanfiction. Monica, I had a kid who grew up with the books. Thankfully we came home before the books became doorstoppers. I always thought Alan would be Gryffindor…."

Tracy and Monica looked wistful.

"Why Gryffindor?" Monica asked.

Tracy smiled at the thought. "Alan knew he angered Daddy by becoming a doctor but he did it anyway. He knew I hated his fiancée but here you are. He battled addictions and lost both his sons. He tried to the best of his ability. Alan was also cocky and brash, running head first into situation."

"I can see that. Alan always wanted to be the hero but he fell short so many times. Tracy, if you're ever worried about me kicking you out of my house, don't be."

"Monica?"

"I don't have much family left and neither do you. I might not always like you, in fact, I don't like you most of the time. But I know somehow when the outside forces attack, I want you by my side and you'll show up. You always come back to family," Monica said.

"Is that why you claim Skye and Lila Rae?" Tracy asked.

"Yes. I want to be a grandmother. I missed that with Michael. It's another link to Alan."

"We're losing those quickly. Monica, despite everything I ever said or did to you, I do consider you family, Now before we get to awkwardly sappy, I need to get down to the jail and try to sort out the mess A..J. has gotten himself in. Again. You should probably go to GH and deal the disaster that happened since you were fired," Tracy started to exit the room when Monica called out,

"You'll be return to your Slytherin side soon, right? Because you being a Hufflepuff is freaking me out."

Tracy answered with a laugh before she went through the front door.


End file.
